Blurbs From The West
by nimblnymph
Summary: These are all short little pieces. Whatever comes to mind pretty much. ENJOY! Drabble 12 is ready!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is all just going to be short little blurbs that I think up randomly. Inspired COMPLETELY out of envy for KouenTaisai, who writes the most wonderful drabbles I've ever read! KT read this for me and said to post it... so I did. I'm such a little lemming!

* * *

STOP RAINING!

If the rain would only stop, everything would be better. That was all he wanted right then. No food or drink, just for the rain to stop. Because then, maybe, Sanzo would smile or talk or do SOMETHING other than look ready to die any minute. He didn't want Sanzo to die, not ever.

An eight-year-old Goku glared up into the blackend sky, letting the rain fall into his eyes and slip through his hair. "STOP RAINING," he shouted, stomping his bare foot right into a puddle. All he got was more rain. Nobody was listening up there.


	2. Chapter 2

Every Time It Rains, I Fall To Pieces

Hakkai ran fingertips down the first trickling drop, following its twisting path to the window. It was so black outside, he could almost imagine it was blood. The blood he spilled, a crimson stain of so many sins.

Another drop fell, this one he followed with his eyes. Two more followed it as the storm moved in closer. Already, he could feel it in his heart, ripping open to flood him with guilt. Guilt at not being there, not saving her... not dying with her.

The patter began to increase and grow steady, rattling against the glass window. Too many drops to trace, too many emotions and memories warring inside him. The happy mixed with the sad, the painful mixed with the joyous. As always, when it rained, the burden became too much for him. Hakkai slid his back down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, hiding his face from the rain. He could still hear its sharp staccato beat, though. It broke through and drummed home the memories washing in.

He was the steady one in the group.

He was the rational one.

He was the one they depended on to keep them straight.

But every time it rained, he fell to pieces.

And none of them were allowed to witness it.


	3. Chapter 3

Run Away

_"Just run, Gojyo! Run away, and keep running until you can't see this place. Run away and don't look back!"_

_"But... Jien. What about you? Mom's... if they find you..."_

_"Shut up and run, damn it! It's not me they'll be after, it's YOU! Now, get the hell out of here!"_

_"Jien... I don't wanna be alone!"_

_"Listen to me, Gojyo! Run away, NOW!"_

Gojyo stared at the ceiling of his two roomed house, tracing the cracks in the plaster slowly with his gaze. The ceiling fan was whirring slowly, the only other sound in the house the groaning of metal pipes. He'd done exactly what Jien had said, and he'd run and run until he'd fainted from exhaustion. And he would have kept running, too. From the house, this village, this world...

Except... now he couldn't. He was tied up and held to this place by a person. And that person was lying in his bed and near dead.

_Sorry, Jien. I can't run away this time._


	4. Chapter 4

A Bet Between Friends  


"Aw, c'mon, Koumyu! Do you really have so little faith in your precious river rat?"

"It's not a question of faith, Ukoku. I would trust _Kouryuu_ with my very life."

I see... then perhaps a different sort of wager?"

Silence greeted this, a patient and tolerant smile.

"Does the Sun give the light to the Moon, or vise versa?"

"What a funny sort of question, Ukoku! Astronomy, the study of the heavens. Truly, if you think about it, that's what we really are. Astronomers."

A roll of eyes in the darkness, glasses glinting. "So, what about the wager? If the Sun decided to face the Moon, who do you think would win?"

Again, the patient smile. "Obviously, the Sun. Isn't it the Sun chasing the Moon through the sky, trying to recapture the light stolen from it during the night?"

"Oh, not that old fairy tale again!"

Gentle laughter sounded, echoing through the still courtyard. "In every fairy tale is a grain of the truth, my friend."

"So... you bet on the Sun because of some kiddie story?"

Smile broadening, the taller man stood up. "Yup, that's it exactly."

A smirk was thrown at his back by the other man as he walked away. "Then it's a bet."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I guess, this is MINORLY MATURE. So... yeah. Don't read if you don't want to scar your retnaes.

* * *

Duty

Her fingers found purchase on dark, sweaty skin. Long auburn hair fell over her, his face buried in her neck so she couldn't see his eyes. She could tell he was almost done, and she couldn't suppress the wave of relief that flooded her. She clenched her thighs around his waist more tightly, having learned from one of their many encounters before that he enjoyed that and would finish faster.

He gave a cry, saying her name against her lips as he kissed her hard, tongue stabbing into her mouth. She moaned with him, not because she was necessarily feeling pleasure but because he'd like it if she did. It wasn't so much she didn't _enjoy_ sex just... not sex with him. And it certainly wasn't because he was too rough or uncaring. No one could ever accuse him of that. It was because... well... he was _Lord_ Kougaiji. He was her employer, her master, the man she would follow into hell gladly and never once look back.

So when he'd surprised her in her explosives lab by grabbing her and kissing her, she'd responded.

And a few weeks later, when she'd woken up to warm hands on her waist, insistant lips against her neck, she'd rolled onto her back and welcomed him with what she hoped was an enthusiastic response.

"Gods... Yaone... ah..."

She made the appropriate sounds, the ones he wanted to hear. He wanted her to be enjoying herself, too but... she wasn't. Lord Kougaiji was as reverent to her as the gods. And she would NEVER do something like this to the gods. But... he wanted her. He wanted her body. And she would give him everything and more, whatever she could offer him.

Why?

Because it was her duty. That's why. She swore to aid and serve Lord Kougaiji, and she would. No matter what the task might be.

Yaone ran her nails down his back, arching her body as she continued to let him 'pleasure' her as well. _You owe this to him. It's your duty. So, give him what he wants because of that._ She finally gave in and called his name, body writhing under him and finally pushing him over the edge. All the while that she 'orgasmed', her mind was running over the lists of chemicals she needed to have ordered, the mission to collect the Maten Sutra... all of it equally important as the current task at hand. All of it her duty.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was bored at work…

* * *

How did this happen? This wasn't at all like he'd thought it would turn out. It was such a simple thing; find Genjyo Sanzo, take the Maten Sutra and run like hell back to Houtu Castle. He'd even had nine or ten others to help him out with the task. They were all youkai, all infinitely stronger than the human. The other three companions were out and unaware of the surprise attack on the monk, so they didn't even have to worry about facing their own kind.

They'd been warned about the banishing gun. They'd been warned about the power of the sutra. The first thing one of his comrades did was knock a stunning blow to the human's hand and send the gun skittering across the room. Genjyo Sanzo had been reading the paper when they'd burst in, so the Maten Sutra wasn't around his shoulders like it usually was. He hadn't been armed at all when they'd swarmed him. He should have been easy prey.

No one had mentioned a damn thing about the man being able to make a paper fan lethal. He would have laughed it off even if they had. If it weren't for the fact that he'd seen it himself and had the evidence of dead bodies all around him, he wouldn't have believed it. But there they were, and here he was sweating and whimpering as he pissed his own pants at the other end of that seemingly frail contraption.

Violent purple eyes met his. He knew those eyes wouldn't flinch at all when he died. Blood splatter was all over the formerly white fan. Just how in the hell did he learn to do that? Thin lips lifted into an arrogant sneer as Genjyo Sanzo pulled the fan back.

He closed his eyes and knew an incredibly embarrassing death was about to happen. Killed by the most holy of monk's paper fan… Not even his own mother was going to feel pity for him!


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a test drabble, to see how this pairing kind of goes over. It might possibly be expanded into a full-out fic, but not until I get some other stuff done.

* * *

_This wasn't supposed to have happened_, Yaone thought frantically, her fingers shaking so badly she could hardly work the chain straps to her shirt back in place. She was only supposed to have done what every other jilted woman did, which was go out and cry bitter tears into various alcoholic beverages.

So how did she end up here? And, more importantly, with _him_?

The bed creaked in response to a body shifting around. This was quickly followed by the soft padding of bare feet across the worn wooden floor to the room they'd shared. She continued tugging her clothing in place with sharp, jerky movements and continued to fight the queasiness of her stomach. Her back snapped straight when warm hands slid around her hips before a very naked body pressed up intimately from behind.

Warm breath laced with traces of liquor and lingering cigarettes tickled against her neck and stirred little pieces of hair that had broken free during... what had happened. She closed her eyes and her hands stopped in their rapid motions. Gods, what those hands had done to her... No! It was wrong and it disgusted her that she was as weak as she was. She couldn't even blame it on the drinks, seeing as she'd only had three. Just a few stupid compliments littered with just the right look or smile, and this was all it took to get her to his bed.

"You leaving so soon?" Yaone couldn't suppress the little shiver his voice invoked. Strong fingers pressed into her thighs, moving in enticing little circles against her skin. She swallowed hard and pulled away from the warmth to walk over to where she'd kicked her boots off in the haste to lose clothing. She grimaced when she had to shift some of his clothing aside to find her gloves, heat flaming her face as the flashes of slick skin rubbing and sliding together came flooding back. Gods, why couldn't she have been drunk?

"It was a one time thing so, please, don't make more of it than that," she whispered, quickly headed for the door, all thoughts bent on getting out of there as soon as possible. She could still smell him on her and wanted nothing more than to scrub it from her body when she got back to Houtu Castle.

An amused chuckled caused her to stop, one hand curling over the door knob. "Yeah, sure it was. We both know that was the best fucking sex of your life."

"Excuse me?" she snapped, turning around with the blush high and bright in her cheeks. How dare he make that assumption... even if it was true? "And just how do you come to _that_ spectacular conclusion?

Crimson eyes flickered coyly as the smile that had gotten her into this mess to begin with slowly spread across his cheeks. "There's only two things that'll make a woman scream like that; giving birth or one hell of an orgasm. And seeing as there's no baby in the room..."

Yaone scowled, opened her mouth to reply and promptly shut it with an audible snap. "I have to go."

"Come back anytime, babe."

She shut the door without replying, slipping her bracelets on and hurrying down the stairs. It was still early enough in the morning for the entire town to be asleep, which she was more than thankful for. The situation was embarassing enough without any witnesses. How unbelievably stupid she had been! She was upset, but that didn't excuse her actions. Not matter how good it had felt, or how talented he had been, or even the fact that he resembled Kougaiji slightly, sleeping with Sha Gojyo was a big mistake.

Unfortunately, it was a mistake she knew she'd make again.


	8. Chapter 8

Smile Like You Mean It

Why did everyone see it as false? Was he not allowed to smile without the accusation being tossed back at him? He smiled because he wanted to. Smiled because he truly was blessed with his friends. Smiled at the looks of horror on the faces of those who knew he was about to kill them.

The smiles were very real for that moment, perhaps more so than any other moment during the day, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why he'd be labeled a fake or told to drop the act. There was no act to drop. There was no mask to hide behind. It was just him and his smile. When had it become a crime to smile?


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah... I wrote this at work when I was bored, and dedicate it with love to Shinigami's Wrath.

* * *

Interior Decorating

"So?"

A crimson brow shot up, eyes cocking over to meet wide, curious golden eyes. "So... what? Look, if you're not gonna talk full out sentences, don't bother talking at all!" He tossed his thick, long hair back, sucking down a healthy drag of cigarette as the boy growled in frustration, eyes shifting from curiousity to annoyance.

"You never answered th' youkai's question," Goku persisted.

This time, both eyebrows went up and a completely lost look crossed Gojyo's face. Question? What question? He didn't remember having a conversation right before he killed the guy! Shaking his head, he flicked ash aside and asked just that: "What question, you dumb chimp?"

"You know... the question! The one the youkai asked before I kicked his ass?"

"Like hell YOU kicked his ass! I sooo kicked his ass!"

Goku deftly avoided the noogie he knew was about to drop hard on his head, scowling at the red head as he danced some distance between them. "Stop actin' dumber than you are an' just answer the question! Does the carpet match the drapes or what?" he demanded.

Gojyo blinked. Gojyo dropped his cigarette into the tray when his fingers went limp. And then Gojyo smacked the boy in the back of the head. "And they call me the perv! You damned, dirty ape!"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Written with much affection for Redbrunja. This isn't the smut you wanted. That's still to come, but I hope this little offering will tide you over until I get it pinned down perfectly.

* * *

**WTF??**

"Um... Hakkai?"

"Yes, Gojyo?" This was asked with and expression of the utmost innocence, as if what the red head was seeing was pefectly natural.

Crimson eyes blinked with suspicious confusion around the room. "What happened to the table?"

"Oh... it unfortunately couldn't bear the weight of the tea kettle. Speaking of tea, would you like some?" A pleasant smile, though the eyes seemed a little unfocused. The offer of tea didn't fool the man still standing in the doorway.

"No... s'okay. What about the chairs?"

"Well, just be glad I tested them all before you arrived. They were incredibly rickety. Are you certain you don't want some tea?" To emphasize the offer, he took a sip from his own cup.

Red hair shook back and forth slowly with the indication of no, he didn't want any tea. He wasn't that easily distracted. "And why's the bathroom door all busted?"

"Ah. That. Yes, oddly enough it happened when I took a shower. See, the wood was so terribly warped as it was... all that access moisture was simply too much for it." Green eyes became a little more focused and wary as the other man stepped carefully across the floor to peer through the door hanging from one hinge.

"Uh-huh. So... I suppose the shower curtain was ripped down because..."

"... Because I was startled by the door bursting and fell completely out of the tub." Nervous sweat beaded his brow, but the smile didn't indicate this in the least. It was still as friendly and innocent as could be.

"And what about the bed?"

Green eyes flickered toward the bed that the red head indicated with a slight nod of his head. He frowned, his face assuming one of confusion as he regarded the ripped mattress, cracked head board and the holes said headboard had caused from being slammed into the wall. "I'm really not sure what you mean by that, Gojyo. That bed was always broken. As was the wall."

"Sure. Okay. But I know the other bed wasn't. Or the other wall." He motioned to the other bed with his thumb. Or, more specifically, to the fact that the box springs had been so broken and bent out of shape that the mattress was nearly doubled in half. That was, of course, not including the fact that this head board was firmly implanted into the wall, nor that cracks radiated up the plaster to threaten the ceiling over head.

"You couldn't expect me to sleep on the other bed, could you?" This was asked in the most horrifed of tones, as if it should have been perfectly obvious from the start of the conversation.

"Yeah... but how did it get that way?"

"I... had a rough night?" It wasn't intended to be a question, but his doubt that the other would believe the half lie came through in his voice.

The smirk crossing the other man's face made him blush and quickly find his tea more interesting. "Judging by the way she limped outta here, I'd say Yaone did, too," he commented before fixing the broken bathroom door in place on a stunned expression.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know... I know... I know... I need to update Dysphoria. I'm working on it. In the mean time, though, this little bit wanted to be written.

* * *

Curiosity

They sat on the ground across from each other, legs folded underneath. Lirin was bouncing her knees up and down nervously against her ankles, and Goku was wiping sweaty palms across his thighs. "Are ya sure this is the only way ta do this?" he mumbled, gulping hard and knowing it was. This was like one of those experiments Hakkai let him do. Like dropping aluminum foil into toilet cleaner. Yeah... just like an experiment.

Lirin's face screwed up thoughtfully as she went over everything again. He waited anxiously for her answer. Maybe there _was_ another way... His shoulders slumped when she blew and irritated puff of air into her bangs, eyes drooping and lips twisting into an annoyed pout. "Nope, we've gotta do it like this," she stated with glum certainty.

Goku huffed as well, his stomach churning at the thought. Or maybe he was hungry? He couldn't tell really which it was. "So... how are we gonna do it?"

"Maybe... at the same time? An' really, _really_ fast?" she suggested, propping her elbows on her knees and leaning her head onto her hands. "Like jumpin' into a cold lake?"

"Or pickin' a scab," he added, eyes brightening at this plan.

"Or gettin' to the food first," she continued with a wide, excited grin.

"Or _stealin'_ dinner from that stupid kappa's plate," he corrected with a laugh. Lirin laughed with him, clutching her sides and scrunching her eyes shut tightly.

Their laughter faded, leaving them staring at each other again and just as nervous as when they'd decided to do this. Goku sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, wrinkling his nose in distaste. This was going to SUCK, he just knew it! "Okay, ready? On three. One... Two..."

"Wait... is it gonna be 'one, two, three' and THEN we do it, or 'one, two' and on 'three'?" she interupted quickly, her eyes now wide open and looking just as nervous as he felt.

"Well, whadda _you_ wanna do?" he demanded. She was stalling, and while part of him was relieved about that the other part was telling him to just get this done and over with.

Lirin hummed in thought, tapping her lower lip in the process. "I think... 'one, two, three' an' then we go," she decided.

Goku nodded and retook his deep breath again. "Okay. One... two... three..."

They leaned forward at the same time. Their lips touched. Both of them froze with their eyes wide open and gaping in amazement for a fraction of a second... and then they pulled away howling and wiping their mouthes furiously into their sleeves.

"Ugh... _nasty! _That's... _nasty!_"

"Ewww...boy mouth! GROSS! I think I'm gonna die!"

"I'm _already_ dyin'! Why would anybody wanna do that?" Goku gagged as his stomach threatened to push his snack up his throat again. Her mouth was all wet and squishy and... ew! He swallowed hard and wished he'd thought to bring a toothbrush with him. He glanced over at Lirin and found her scrubbing her tongue on the lower hem of her shirt. It made him scowl. "We didn't even get ta th' tongue part! Why're you doin' THAT?"

"Just to make sure your boy-ness didn't spread _inside_ somehow," she answered, her eyebrows scrunched and her face looking a little green. With a final cleaning to her tongue, she sat back with another irritated huff and looked at him. "I don't get it."

"What?" he asked, still wondering if he was going to puke.

"Why would Yaone ever wanna do something so icky as kiss a boy?"

"Dunno, but it was probably all that pervy kappa's idea anyway. He's so nasty!"

"Yeah... but I never knew Yaone was, too!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Same Day, New Problems**

The day had come that Hakkai had been dreading since the start of their journey. He smiled through the sweat dripping down his back, trying hard to avoid the questioning golden eyes searching for a logical answer. Where was Sanzo for a time like this? Goku was _his_ charge after all! Why did _he_ have to be the one explaining the foil wrapper in Goku's hand? Or the piece of latex that was unwound and dangling between his fingers. Later, he would castrate Gojyo with a tiny chi ball. Then, he would force him to tell every lady from there to India that he was a eunich and unable to service them in a manly fashion. Yes... he would do that. And Sanzo wouldn't mind at all.

"So, Hakkai? What _is_ it?" Goku asked again, waggling the unfurled condom in front of his eyes.

"How, um... how did you come by that, Goku?" he asked with a gentle laugh.

"Gojyo said he had some candy in his bag, so I went ta get it. I thought this was it, but it isn't. It looks kinda like a... well... I dunno what. That's why I'm askin' you."

"It's a, ah... balloon?"

Goku arched a brow and regarded the clearish piece of latex dubiously. "A balloon?" he repeated doubtfully, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why does Gojyo have a buncha balloons?"

"Oh, you know... for celebrating," Hakkai lied quickly. "See, he _was_ planning to save them for Sanzo's birthday, but I guess he didn't hide them well enough."

"Oh... okay. Thanks, Hakkai!"

Later that night, when Sanzo found his room decorated with blown up condoms and Gojyo couldn't find a condom to save his life, Hakkai very discreetly snuck down to the bar to avoid the impending fireworks. True, he normally didn't like to leave Goku in the middle of things, but he already knew how this would pan out.

Sanzo would start shouting at Goku.

Goku would whine and say he found the 'balloons' in Gojyo's bag.

Gojyo would then come streaking down the stairs with an angry monk on his heels.

He would be sitting quietly in a corner of the bar with some warm sake, watching the drama unfold while Hakuryuu cooed in alarm.

And they would all live (hopefully) for the next day, to create and face more problems.


End file.
